Kingdom by the Sea
There once was a beautiful little girl who lived in a house by the sea. Her Mommy named her after the poem Annabel Lee. You see, she usually lived alone in this house by the sea. Her parents too lived with her but not enough to where the little girl noticed. They were always leaving their little girl, their Annabel Lee, alone by the sea. This little girl was very odd, you see. Her imagination was very extraordinary. Oftentimes, people would say they saw this girl, this Annabel Lee, speaking with the wake and the crashes of the sea. She would often pretend that her house was a pirate ship and she were the captain or that it were a store and she were the manager. But mostly, it was her Kingdom and she was the princess. She didn't have many friends... In fact, she didn't have any friends at all. Her closest relationship was with the sea. But her parents warned her about the sea and the outdoors which had their little girl, their Annabel Lee, condemned in this house by the sea. Over and over her parents would warn her about going out by the sea. This little girl was obedient, she did whatever her Mommy and Daddy told her to do. All he did was pretend and that kept her Mommy and Daddy happy. "Why don't you join my company out by the sea, Annabel Lee?" the sea would beg. But Annabel Lee was wise; she did not listen to the sea. She declined and went on pretending to be what she wanted to be. Then one day... her Mommy and Daddy stopped coming home. The little girl didn't seem to notice though. She was too busy being a pirate, a cashier, and a princess. She continued to follow their one rule... she never went out by the sea. "Aren't you lonely, Annabel Lee? Don't you want to come join my company?" "I'm not allowed to come by the sea, you see. My Mommy and Daddy told me." The sea was patient with the little girl, you see. For, one day, it will have the company of the beautiful Annabel Lee. The little girl soon became ill and so did the weather. The winds howled out her name and the rain came down in droves over the sea. The waves crashed upon the land, trying to reach the company of the beautiful Annabel Lee. "Why stay there and waste away when you can live forever with me?" The little girl finally gave in to the pestering sea. Without a moment's thought Annabel Lee opened the door to her boat, her store, and her kingdom and stepped out into the frigid outdoors. The rain tasted of saltwater and sorrow and the wind nipped at her nose and ears. She came to a ledge where she looked down at the sea and smiled. For the little girl knew what awaited her below. She simply stepped forward and the wind blissfully carried her down to the sea where she crashed upon rocks where her body was then void of life and it lie there broken. However, that same smile was still stretched upon her cheek as her blood got washed away with the tide. The sea finally got what it wanted; the beauty and the body of the beautiful Annabel Lee. Category:Disappearances Category:Mental Illness Category:Nature Category:Poetry